the last assassin
by anonymus2047
Summary: Thousands of years after the destruction of The Brotherhood, 4-year old Naruto finds the secrets to the Assassin Order. Prolouge One of A Growing Darkness. Keep watch for new tales coming soon! Abandoned for refitting and remodeling! Dead as of 9-28-2014
1. Chapter 1

The Last Assassin

By Anonymus2047

Prologue – The Hunting Spirit

Disclaimer - I do not own either Naruto or Assassin's Creed

A/N – this will be a one-shot for now, however, if I get good reviews I'll make it into a whole story

The streets of Konoha were quiet, a single leaf drifting down from the surrounding forest. Footsteps suddenly echoed off of the walls in the central part of the village. A man ran panting into the village square, moonlight gleaming off of his sweat-soaked silver hair and his Konoha _hitae-ate_ as he slowed to a stop, pushing his wire-frame glasses back up his nose. 'I think I finally lost it.' He thought to himself. 'Now, I need to find the other members of my team and report back to Otogakure before it finds me again.' Having recovered enough to start moving again, he turned and got ready to leap onto the rooftops. Before he could take a single step, he heard a slight *click* behind him. The man reacted swiftly, his actions betraying his fear. He spun around, took a step back, and drew a _kunai _knife all in one movement. His eyes widened as he took in the full appearance of his tormentor.

A tall figure stood before him, dressed in a pure white cloak, cinched closed with a red sash and a golden belt that had the hilts of several small knives showing. The figure wore buckled combat boots over its feet, and a strangely shaped hood, one that swept forward to a point over its forehead, shadowing its face. The most frightening aspect of its appearance, however, was the blank ceramic mask that concealed its features, a mask that was normally worn by a villages hunter-nin squads. This particular mask, however, did not have a village symbol. Instead this mask had a symbol he had never seen before. The bizarre symbol resembled a letter "A", only without the cross stroke and had what looked like a cestus underneath it.

The man smiled and put his weapon away when the figure remained motionless. 'I guess it means me no harm after all.' The man thought after a few minutes as he calmly stepped towards the figure. The man stopped dead when the figure tilted its head at him, as though pondering a question. Before the man could step away again, the figure reached out and, in a move the man could barely see, grabbed the man's throat. Shocked and frightened, the man grabbed the figure's arm, in an attempt to pull the hand from his throat. Before he could however, he heard a pop, felt a sudden pain, and then everything went dark. The figure laid the body on the ground, pulled something from its cloak, threw it into the air, and pinned it to a nearby wall with a straight-bladed throwing knife. The figure then turned and vanished into the night as if it had never been. The moonlight shone down on the sleeping village, a village that would soon know that _Tamashii no Naruto_, The Spirit of the Maelstrom, had struck again.

AN: This will be a prequel for the main story which will start next chappie.

Also: Kudos to anyone who could possibly miss who the victim was. I swear, I made it as obvious as I could without just naming him. :p

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Secrets revealed!

A refuge found!

Naruto Uzumaki was tired. The four year old had been running for what seemed like hours, but he dared not stop and rest. As he ran, he thought back to what had led him to this point. He remembered thinking that if he kept to himself and didn't attract attention to himself, that he would be able to go and enjoy the festival for the first time in his life. That line of thinking had vanished the moment that the first drunk saw him. Before he could get back to the relative safety of his new apartment, a large mob had formed, screaming their intent to "finish what the Yondaime started." For the past 45 minutes, the mob had been steadily pressing him southwest, directly toward the city wall, where he would be trapped against the large wall and at the mercy of the crowd f blood-thirsty villagers. To is knowledge, however, there was one place he could go to hide, but it wouldn't be very pleasant, he could head into the one place nobody would follow him, Training Area 44, The Forest of Death. If he managed to get inside, he could head to the tower in the center of the forest in an effort to find Anko Mitarashi, the caretaker of the forest and second-in-command of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation department. Unpleasant or not, any escape was better than the future he currently faced, so when the chain-link fence that marked the forest's borders started to blur past, he shocked his pursuers by veering toward it, scaling the fence at speeds that even jonin would have trouble matching. The mob watched in stunned disbelief as the young boy disappeared into the depths of the infamous Mitarashi's Playground. The boy knew that there were no civilians, and few shinobi that would willingly follow him, so he was safe for the time being. After resting for 15 minutes, he started to walk deeper into the forest, heading for the center of the forest and the tower where he knew he'd find the young tokubetsu jonin.

He had been walking for almost an hour, when he suddenly heard a deep voice in the depths of his mind. "**Stop here**." He stopped in recognition, having met the Kyuubi no Kitsune almost a year earlier, as a result of a particularly bad poisoning attempt. The demon would never admit it, but the boy's attitude during the incident had impressed it and it now held a kind of grudging respect for its young jailer. 'Do you sense something?' Naruto asked internally. "**Something seems off about the tree to your left, you might try wiping some blood on it in case there is some kind of seal" **the Fox replied "**I sense something familiar nearby, but I can't pinpoint it**, **but it seems to be in the general direction of that tree."** Trusting the demon's words, Naruto reached over to the tree in question and wiped his bloodied hand across the rough bark, only to jump back as a very complex and intricate seal appeared on the tree, glowing a bright white. The boy's eyes widened as the tree slowly _melted_ away, leaving a marble trapdoor in its place. Naruto slowly approached the slab of stone, ignoring the feeling of smug satisfaction emanating from the Fox. Noticing that it was carved with the same seal that had appeared on the tree, he wiped his still-bloody hand across the stone, eliciting the same white glow, along with the sound of multiple mechanisms unlocking. Gripping the metallic handle with both hands, he lifted with all his strength. Slowly the stone door grated upward, until it was high enough for him to slip under. Lighting a match, he placed it under the marble door, noting the curved stairwell that appeared. He was about to shake out the match and proceed to the tower, where he would inform Anko, when he suddenly sensed unfamiliar and hostile chakra signatures approaching him from all directions. In a panic, he slid into the staircase and quietly slid the stone back into place. As soon as the stone was flush with the ground, he saw several steel bars slide into notches in the stone with a click, locking the stone slab into place. Anyone who would be watching from outside would have seen the carved seal flare a bright blue, than fade away leaving the tree in place again, as if it had never left.

Meanwhile, Naruto had started to descend the staircase, not noticing the small seals carved into the walls glowing a bright blue, then fading away as he passed them by, when a question suddenly popped into his mind, 'Hey Kyuubi, What exactly is this place anyway?' "**Kit, I cannot be sure, but I believe that this is the Lost Sanctuary, a place where two important artifacts are said to be hidden, sealed away from the world until such time as they are needed again." **the Fox explained. "**Legend has it, that hundreds of years ago, in the 15****th**** century, a man named Ezio Auditore da Firenze traveled from a very distant land, coming here, to what would later be the Elemental Nations. It is said that he brought two very valuable treasures with him, artifacts that had united his people and brought peace to the land. According to legend, Ezio brought them here, where he built The Sanctuary, a maze of rooms and traps, built to both conceal and protect these artifacts. I can't say for sure, but I believe that you have stumbled into The Sanctuary, the long-lost hiding place of the treasures of The Brotherhood." **

By this time, Naruto had reached the end of the stairwell and was now standing in front of a large, intricately carved door. 'Kyuubi, what do you know about these treasures, do you know what they are?' he asked. "**Kit, the stories don't give very much information, but I have been able to find a little bit of information. According to legend, the first treasure is a very ancient scroll called the Assassins Creed. The Creed was supposed to be the moral guidelines that the Brotherhood was to follow, their code of honor, if you will. The creed was first instituted by the legendary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, the legendary Grand Master of the Assassin Order. The second treasure is less spectacular, but no less important, the famed Assassins Library, formerly hidden in their fortress in Masyaf. The Library was said to contain all the knowledge that the Assassin Order collected over thousands of years. It is said that one could learn anything and everything in the Library, up to and including." **The Fox paused for dramatic effect. **"Their fabled fighting style, the Shinpetekiken, the Mysterious Fist." **

By the time the Fox had finished explaining, Naruto had explored most of the underground complex. First, he had discovered a bunking area that appeared large enough to comfortably house ten or fifteen men. About twenty minutes later, he had come across a mess hall that had enough provisions stocked to last him several years before he would have to go shopping again. Another half-hour had seen him find an armory, one that contained an astounding amount of weapons, both on display over the walls and stored away in wooden crates. He had then found what he assumed were the master suites, a large bunking area and one that he promptly decided would be his sleeping quarters. Ten minutes later, he uncovered a massive steel-lined room that he assumed was a training area or a dojo of some kind.

His next discovery left both him and Kyuubi speechless. He had opened a pair of truly massive oak doors and had stepped into an enormous library; one that he later discovered took up nine massive rooms, each dedicated to a particular art. The first three rooms covered assassin teachings, taijutsu, and genjutsu, while the remaining rooms covered the six different styles of ninjustu; normal, katon, suiton, raiton, doton, and futon, the elemental styles of fire, water, earth, wind and lightning each having detailed jutsu scrolls to facilitate learning. The nine rooms were filled with scrolls detailing every jutsu both well-known and forgotten. In short, Naruto decided, it was a shinobi's dream, a truly massive library were he could learn any jutsu that had ever been taught. Ten minutes found him walking down a hallway, its walls covered in such intricate seals that even the Kyuubi couldn't understand them. That came as a surprise, as the Kyuubi had been able to identify every security seal so far, but for one as ancient as him to not be able to identify them was a chilling change.

He had been inspecting a large, ornately carved, gold-plated, oaken door, when he suddenly heard the deep mental voice of the nine-tailed demon. **"Kit, I've been watching from your eyes, and it seems to me, that this is a very nice base. You could potentially live here for many years before having to show yourself. In fact, if I understand your situation correctly, you could even let the fools back in the village think that you are dead, while you live and train down here for years."** Naruto paused in his work and answered the Fox 'You know, you may be right, Fox. That mob clearly saw me run straight into the most dangerous training ground in the entire village. It would be only too easy for the Council to label me dead without having a body. In fact they would probably assume that I was killed and eaten by some wild animal, making an identifiable body impossible to recover. And you are correct about my supplies, by my most accurate estimate, I have enough food, lodging, and training materials to live in comfort for, at the very least, seven years. At the most, I can live down here for a full ten years in complete comfort.' With that, he pushed open the door and strode confidently inside. Inside, he found a large, circular chamber with three doors exiting it, one in front, and one on each side. Going to the first door, he tried to open it, pushing with all his strength, only for nothing to happen. Moving quickly, he went to the other doors, only for the same thing to happen. He then noticed a raised dais in the center of the room. Going to it, he noticed that the dais held a single pedestal, one that stood in the exact center of the dais. On the pedestal, he saw a single, unfurled scroll. Walking over to the scroll he read it aloud. _**The**_ _**Trickster, the Riddler, the One who keeps The Balance. The One who possesses many faces. He who finds Life in Death and who fears no evil. He of the Diamond Soul. Only He who solves my riddle and proves himself worthy may proceed and find the greatest of all treasures. **__'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet, I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?' _Naruto stood silently, pondering the question, for several minutes. Suddenly he remembered the Third Hokage speaking to him after he had met the Kyuubi, after he had feared that he was the demon in some way. Lord Third had calmly listened to the boy's fears while he thought of a way to calm him down. After Naruto had expressed all of his fears and anxieties, the reigning third Hokage had a simple solution to the problem, a quote that the boy now spoke. "He who fights monsters had best be wary, lest, through his actions, he should become a monster himself. In explanation, darkness is not inherently evil, nor is light inherently good. Riddle, your answer is the one thing, the thin line, that separates the hero from the monster; the promise of the future." An ageless voice sounded out, seemingly coming from everywhere at once, "Congratulations are in order. Young hero, you are the first person in many hundreds of years to solve my riddle. Now you may advance, but be wary, for now you shall face your true test." With that, there was the sound of three deadbolts unlocking all at once, the sounds echoing in the silence. Taking a moment to compose himself, Naruto strode calmly up to the center door and pushed it open, revealing a long hallway. Moving down the hallway, he soon found an oak door that was covered in a thin layer of carved gold leaf.

Moving forward, before his nerve failed, he pushed the door open stopping dead at the sight within. A double line of strange men stood in an honor guard before the door. The specters all wore the same outfit; a long white hooded cloak shadowed their features, an ornately carved gold belt serving to cinch the cloak closed while holding several small throwing knives. A white mask served to conceal the men's features. Beyond the men stood a single pedestal, near which another spirit stood, dressed in an identical fashion as the others, but wearing a mask of pure gold rather than the ivory of the others. As Naruto reached the pedestal, he saw that it contained a single, unfurled scroll, one that looked incredibly old. The scroll held a single passage, the ink so faded, it could hardly be read. The boy read the passage, and as he read, he heard a multitude of voices call out, as if answering him. "When other men perform senseless acts of cruelty, remember to never stain your blade with the blood of the innocent. When other men would draw attention to themselves, remember to hide in plain sight. When loyalty is in short supply, remember to never betray the Brotherhood." The specters began to recite the passage along with him. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember that nothing is true. When other men are limited by morality or law, remember that everything is permitted. We work in the dark, in service to the light. We are those who walk the razor's edge between good and evil, and keep balance between the two. We are the Assassin Order. We are Assassins." As he finished, silence reigned as the specters vanished, leaving only the young ningen and the gold-masked specter in the room. "Altaïr." Naruto spoke the name with a sense of deep respect. The shadowy figure nodded its head as a deep and powerful voice filled the room. "Indeed, young ningen, I am Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, Grand Master of the Assassin Order. I know your name as well, young Naruto, son of Minato, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans and now Heir to the Assassin Order. However, I would know what your plans are. Will you seek out your Hokage and hand our Sanctuary over to the Shinobi? Or will you accept our creed and our teachings? What is your path, young Jinchuuriki? You know that your village believes you to have perished in the forest above, and is currently holding a great festival in celebration of your "successful"assassination. Your villages Hokage has had his men search the forest from top to bottom in search of your body, however, finding nothing, you have been declared as Killed In Action, in service to the village. You now stand at a crossroads, you can return when you have completed your shinobi training and your assassin apprenticeship. I will now leave you to your choice and await your decision." With that, the spirit stepped away, leaving the boy to his thoughts. After ten minutes, the young apprentice had made his decision. Walking up, he spoke directly to the spirit, "Altaïr, son of none, it would be an honor to train under you. I vow that by the time my studies have completed, I will have mastered all of the hidden arts that the Order has collected." The specter then answered, "Naruto, son of Minato, I, Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, Grand Master of the Assassin Order, hereby accept your apprenticeship. Now come, my student, there is much work to be done." With that, both master and apprentice faded and disappeared, leaving only an empty room.

A/N – And now the groundwork is set for Naruto's training. The training is going to cover the next chapter.

Thx for the reviews especially one marshmallow jam, who I thank profusely for the long and detailed "training note." XD To EbonPurlight – the previous chapter was only as short as it was because it was only a prologue. Finally a request – I need as many jutsu, both canon and ideas for original created, as you guys and girls can send. This is so that I can properly train Naruto next chappie.

Read, Review and Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Assassin

Chapter 2

Training Completed!

The First Mission!

Disclaimer – I do not own One Piece, However, I do own both the Assassin's Sanctuary and the assassin's Library. I also own the Cup-Molding Exercise.

A/N – ChronosMitsurugi mentioned that they enjoyed the idea of masking the Assassins, so in response, I added more colors and made the masks a ranking system, ranging from a grey Apprentice mask, to a gold Grand Master mask. Hope you enjoy, Chronos!

Story Start!

It had been twelve years since Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad had taken Naruto as his personal apprentice. In that time, Naruto had taken a new interest in studying and had mastered a wide variety of skills, ranging from the ancient, and useful, Art of Parkour, to human anatomy. He had even learned how to vanish into a crowd in order to ensure an escape. In his spare time, Naruto could be found among the shelves of the Assassin's Library, on the hunt for new Jutsu that he could master, which surprised the Grand Master immensely, as Naruto had already learned an immense number of jutsu. Most importantly, the young pupil had managed to master the A-ranked _Kage Bushin _kinjutsu, which had helped in speeding his progress and had ensured that he could learn entire months of material in mere weeks. His most surprising change, however, was what choice of taijutsu he had selected.

Flashback

Naruto was bored. He had just mastered what was, in his opinion, the most mind-bendingly difficult chakra control exercise that could be found in the entire library. The exercise was to levitate several lumps of clay over his arms and legs, while simultaneously using several different elemental manipulations to form a functional sake cup out of the clay. (A/N- not even Tsunade of the Sannin has the necessary control to do this exercise. It takes a GODLY amount of control.) He had returned the scroll to the chakra control area of the main room, and was wandering around the Taijutsu section when three thick scrolls caught his eye, a black one, and a violet one. Intrigued, he grabbed the scrolls and made his way to the training dojo. Sitting down in an empty part of the room, he opened the black scroll, revealing the katas for a taijutsu style called the Black Leg. Reading on, he learned that Black Leg relied on immense levels of flexibility and leg strength in order to use an immense amount of kicks and other footwork to both attack and defend. Choosing to learn this style, he summoned nearly sixty shadow clones, giving them orders to learn the style.

Turning his attention to the other scrolls, he opened the blue scroll. As he read it, he discovered that it was for a style called Muay Thai, a style that incorporates knee and elbow strikes into a traditional style, making a very fluid style. Having learned that, he created another batch of clones and repeated the process.

As he opened the final scroll, he wondered what was on it that he could add to his growing list of mastered skills. Reading the scroll, he found katas for a truly ancient technique called Dim Mak, or the Poison Hand. He learned that Dim Mak was a supplementary style, often used in conjunction with the Shaolin Striking Snake Style in order to maximize its efficiency. Dim Mak, as he read, was a style that relied on striking the natural weaknesses of the human body. Although he was apprehensive towards learning a style so similar to the Juuken, he nonetheless created a third batch of clones with the orders to learn the katas of the style.

Leaving his clones to work on the styles by themselves, Naruto made his way to the armory, where he picked out a set of black, steel-toed combat boots, and a set of steel greaves. Moving his selected equipment to a nearby workbench, he set to work engraving incremental weight seals on the individual pieces. A personal project that he had recently finished, the seals would start off adding twenty pounds of additional weight to an article of clothing, similar to a normal weight seal. The difference was that when the wearer became used to the weight, the seal would automatically add another ten pounds, making it a very effective way to train.

End Flashback

Naruto blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts. In the two years since discovering the hidden styles, he had mastered both Muay Thai and Black Leg and was now wearing 520 pounds on each leg, quite an impressive amount for only two years, at least in his own opinion. Shaking his head again, he managed to successfully break himself out of his thoughts as he finished lacing on his combat boots, and strapping his greaves onto his shins. With that done, he grabbed his steel-grey apprentices mask and sprinted out of his room. Today was the day of his Initiation Ceremony into the Order of the Brotherhood, and it would not do to be late.

As he neared the room containing the ancient Scroll of the Assassin's Creed, he slowed to a walk. As he strode into the room, his face hidden behind his grey ceramic mask, he calmly strode through the ivory masked honor guard, as he had done on that fateful day twelve years previous. Once he had reached the pedestal where the archaic scroll rested, he knelt down, bowing his head before the Elders of the Assassin Order. As he remained in that position, the five elders slowly approached him, the solid gold mask of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Grand Master of the Assassin Order, at the head of the procession, followed closely by the four, gold-trimmed, ivory masks of the Regional Masters. Looking up, Naruto could see the loose, guarded stance of his Fuinjutsu master, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Eurasian Regional Master and carrier of the Hawk Summoning Contract.

As Altaïr looked down at Naruto, he couldn't quite squash a feeling of immense pride and accomplishment as he thought back to all that the young man had done in the past years. He had quickly learned all of the skills necessary to be an excellent assassin, he had achieved a level of chakra capacity and chakra control that the shinobi in the world aboveground could only dream of, and he had even been declared a Grand Seal Master by Ezio Auditore, Seal Master of the Brotherhood.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Altaïr stepped forward and spoke the first line of the Initiation Ceremony,

"When other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true." Naruto intoned seriously.

"When other men are limited by morality or law, remember…" This time, as Altaïr spoke, the four elders spoke with him.

"Everything is permitted." Naruto spoke, finishing the sacred Creed.

"We are those who serve the Light by striking from the Shadows." As the elders spoke the final line, they were joined by every Assassin in the room. "We are Assassins." With the ceremonial lines spoken, Altaïr reached down and removed the grey mask of an Assassin Apprentice, exchanging it for the pure white mask of a fully fledged Assassin.

As soon as he had done so, a patch of skin on Naruto's left collarbone began to glow brightly, fading after a minute to reveal a medium-sized tattoo of the Assassin's sigil, branding him as a member of the Assassin Order. With the ceremony completed, Naruto, Ezio and Altaïr vanished in a gust of wind, leaving only an ancient scroll as a witness to the ceremony.

An hour later, the three assassins met in Altaïr's office. Altaïr was the first to speak, "Naruto, now that you are a fully-fledged member of our order, it is time for you to undertake your first mission. Should you accept, your mission will be to infiltrate Konoha and discreetly eliminate twelve corrupt officials. This mission is to be considered a B-rank mission. You will be accompanied by Ezio as both a means of communication and as a way to eliminate suspicion. I leave how you accomplish your mission up to you, though I would recommend that you join the Konoha Academy. Doing so will grant you both a means and an opportunity to perform your duties. While the two of you are in the city, however, you are to give an alias to all except the most trusted. Ezio your alias is to be Mangetsu Kazama and Naruto will be your nephew, Tamashī Kazama. Now come we have a final ceremony to perform, the Gauntlet Ceremony." With the briefing completed, the three faded into the shadows and disappeared.

As Naruto reappeared in the armory, he saw Altaïr holding an object that he had only read about. "This, Naruto, is a Hidden Blade Gauntlet." Altaïr spoke in a lecturing tone. "The hidden blade is the most famed weapon of the Assassin Order. By channeling your chakra into the gauntlet, you can project an eight-inch blade from the front of the gauntlet, while cutting the flow of chakra will retract the blade into the bracer again. Now, hold out your right arm so that I can equip the gauntlet." Naruto did so and watched as Altaïr strapped a carved leather bracer to his forearm, securing it with reinforced bronze rivets molded in the shape of the Sigil of the Brotherhood, while a large Sigil lay atop his forearm. As Altaïr finished and stepped back, Naruto channeled chakra into the bracer and watched as a large blade shot out of the gauntlet with an audible 'pop'. As he withdrew the chakra, the blade silently slid back into the bracer. "Next, you can equip the member's robes." came Altaïr's voice, as he held out a folded bundle of clothes. "These are the traditional robes of the Assassin Order. They have proven as iconic as the hidden blade. First came a set of reinforced leather gloves over his hands, which had barrier seals carved into the palms. Second came a set of white pants and shirts which had automatic repair seals, and had his custom weight seals embedded into the fabric. Next came a wide, gold and leather belt, which had the hilts of several throwing knives protruding from the thick leather. Finally, overtop it all, he was given a pure-white, hooded, cloak, which had storage seals sewn all down the long sleeves. As soon as he had donned the entire outfit, he was handed a blank, white ceramic mask, one that had the Assassin's sigil carved into the forehead.

As he concealed his face, Altaïr spoke again. "Some final instructions, if you will. First, take no apprentices. Should you conduct yourself properly, there shouldn't be any attention drawn to you anyway. Second, let none know of the Sanctuary or of your training here. If we were to be discovered, the consequences would be dire. Lastly, let nobody see your members tattoo, the tattoo is, in actuality, a key seal, one which grants the bearer safe passage through the security traps set both within the Sanctuary and in the area of the exits. If the key were to be discovered and copied, both the Sanctuary and the Library would be in grave danger. Do you both accept the mission set before you?" Naruto and Ezio glanced briefly at each other, then simultaneously shouted, "Hai, Grand Master Altaïr!" and vanished in a swirl of wind.

AN – Next chapter will be the long-awaited return to Konoha. I recently issued a challenge to find a way to incorporate the September 11th disaster into a Naruto fanfic. R&R plz


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Assassin by Anonymus2047

Chapter Four

The Spirit of the Whirlpool!

Masyaf, The Impregnable Fortress!

A/N - Much and Many apologies for the longer-than-normal wait. My Muse was kidnapped and I was forced to go running to her rescue. * locks and loads Winchester 500 Marksman rifle * please excuse me and my little friends, as I've finally found where the terrorists are keeping her. Happy Holidays, all of my faithful minions. *fires off a round* 0.0…headshots are fun…

Story Start

Hiruzen Sarutobi, former _Kami No Shinobi, _and current Sandaime Hokage, sighed as he moved to do battle with the enemy of all bureaucrats. Not for the first time, he cursed the Yondaime for having the urge to play the tragic martyr, and dumping him back into this accursed job. He sighed again as he pulled what had to be the millionth form toward him, slamming his personal seal down. Paperwork. The eternal scourge. He cursed the Yondaime again. The young upstart had been the only Kage on the entire continent to figure out the secret to defeating paperwork, but aside from a few vague hints and riddles, the blonde genius had taken the secret to the grave. The old ninja still didn't know what it meant to "_look left and right at the same time."_ Or what the devil a mirror had to do with Minato's Secret, as it had been dubbed by all 5 of the Great Shadows. He was absentmindedly weighing the consequences of merely using a Katon jutsu and torching the endless amount of forms and other detritus littering his desk, when one of his personal ANBU _Shunshined_ into the room. "Yes, Jakkaru?" He intoned. "Lord Hokage, the Cloud BINGO book that we ordered has arrived from Kumo." The Special Forces ninja said as he pulled a small black book from his weapon pouch and handed it to his aged commander. "Excellent work, Jakkaru, This Intel will prove useful in crafting this year's International bingo book, which will then be issued to jonin from all across the… "The Hokage faltered as he noticed a particular entry. Noticing the shocked look on his leaders face, the ANBU stiffened. "Jakkaru, assemble the Council of the Clans immediately. Then lock down the council chambers." Having received his orders, the ANBU _Shunshined_ out of the office, leaving Hiruzen to stare at the entry. The portrait revealed a man dressed in pure white robes, a carved ivory mask serving to conceal his features. The name beneath the portrait was no less of a shock. In big, bold letters, the entry stared back at him, a name that would shake Konoha to its Roots in the coming year.

**Tamashī No Naruto**

True Identity - Unknown

Known alias – The Spirit of the Whirlpool

Known village affiliation – Uzushiogakure Ruins

Area of activity – Has been seen in all nations of the Elemental Lands

Land of origin – Unknown

Combat Data – Limited, Seems to prefer Assassination skills, but reportedly has a high _Jutsu_ arsenal

Threat ranking – S, Approach with caution

Bounty – Target is wanted in connection to a number of assassinations throughout the Elemental Nations. 100 million ryu, dead or alive

The Hokage stood, lost in thought. He recalled an ancient story he had heard in his youth, passed down from his grandfather. According to the aged Sarutobi, the tale had been passed down for ten generations, always from grandfather to grandson. At the time, the young Hiruzen was enthralled. He absorbed his grandfather's stories of the Assassin's Brotherhood, the men in white robes and masks, who were the pinnacle of the Assassin arts. According to Soifon-ojiji though, the assassins had all died out thousands of years ago, leaving behind a priceless treasure, which was locked away forever in a mythical Sanctuary. Soifon would never say what the treasure was supposed to be, nor would he say where he believed the Sanctuary was hidden. All that Hiruzen was ever able to pry out of the old man, was that the Brotherhood would one day return, and raise themselves back to their former glory, all through the acts of a mysterious figure known only in legend as The Heir to the Brotherhood of Assassins. Many people disputed the existence of the Heir, but the Sarutobi Clan was always adamant that the Heir would one day come to be, and the Assassin's Brotherhood would return to its former glory, eventually retaking the impregnable fortress, Masyaf. With a chuckle, Hiruzen shook himself out of his thoughts as he reached the doors to the council chambers.

**Council Chambers**

As the Hokage walked into the council chambers and seated himself at the head of the long, marble table, all conversation in the room ceased. "Lord Hokage, what is your reason for convening the Council of the Clans?" Came the lazy drawl of Shikaku Nara, the current Jonin Commander and head of the Nara clan. "I would pose a question to the clans." Replied the Sandaime. "What do you know of the legends of the Eastern Peoples, specifically, the Assassin's Heir?" At the Hokage's reply, mutters swept the room like wildfire. "The legends state, that during the fall of the Assassin's Brotherhood thousands of years ago, a prophesy was made, stating that the day would come when the Order would return and reclaim their former glory. Many have speculated what was meant by the bizarre omen, but many believe that the 'former glory' relates to the impregnable fortress Masyaf." Replied Iruka Umino, head of the Umino Clan. "However, Masyaf's location makes it near impossible for anyone from Konoha to be the Heir.

"Anyone from Konoha? HA! Try anyone at all." Rebutted Tsume Inuzuka, Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan. "Umino, you should know from your own history lessons that Masyaf earned its reputation as impregnable and untakeable in the last war." Hiruzen flinched at the memory. Late in the last Shinobi World War, Iwagakure had sent a large force of its best ANBU to take Masyaf, in order to use it as a staging area to move on to the Lands of Iron and Wind. Much to Iwa's horror, the force was never heard from again. After Iwa's Folly, as the debacle had been dubbed, none of the other countries dared to try and take the mountain fortress. After the war was over, rumours began to circulate that Masyaf had stood for thousands of years, and had endured millions of sieges ranging from bandit warlords seeking glory, to entire nations seeking a base for war. Shaking loose from the memory, Hiruzen cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to the small, black book in front of him. "To business, please?" he said with a smirk. "While the topic is on historical relics, Cloud has received an interesting bounty in their most recent BINGO Book." He said as he showed the council the entry of Tamashī No Naruto. "H-He cannot be… " Stuttered a wide-eyed Hiashi Hyūga. "An Assassin, and a recently ordained one at that." Finished the Inuzuka matriarch." "But if he was an apprentice, then who or what was his master?" asked Akido Haruno. "It had to have been another Brother," said Danzō Shimura, head of the ANBU Black-Ops unit. "No others ever had knowledge of their ways or training methods. After all, the Order enjoyed its secrets. In fact, has the Leaf not searched for the Assassin's Library for decades and not found a single clue?" Heads nodded at that. The Assassin's Library, a legendary collection said to hold books and scrolls from around the world and from throughout time, a priceless treasure, indeed. Hiruzen opened his mouth, intending to move the conversation away from such legendary topics, when an ANBU _Shunshined_ into the room. "Lord Hokage! The Forbidden Scroll of Seals has been stolen by the traitor Mizuki!" Hiruzen immediately grew serious. "I want the Forbidden Scroll retrieved in two hours! With a massive cry of "Hai, Hokage-sama!" the room emptied in a massive cloud of smoke. 'Orochimaru must be behind this.' Thought Hiruzen as he _Shunshined_ away.

Mizuki cursed as he evaded a brace of _Kunai_ thrown by the ANBU currently pursuing him. Breaking into the Hokage's Vault had been a simple enough task, but as he was leaving with the Scroll of Seals, he'd had the misfortune of tripping a missed security seal, raising an alarm. Then, as he was leaving the tower, he had been spotted by an ANBU squadron that was investigating the alarm he had tripped inside the tower. Mizuki had promptly fled, pursued by three of the ANBU, while the fourth had gone to alert the Hokage and the Shinobi Council.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, immediately leaping to the left to evade a large fireball. As he increased his speed in an attempt to outrun his pursuers, he failed to notice the ANBU dropping to the ground, nor did he notice the forest gradually going dead silent.

The Hokage stood atop the Hokage tower, addressing the scrambled search teams. As they leapt away to join in the search, he heard the cry of an eagle and couldn't help but sense impending death. Shaking the feeling off, he went into his office, to try and help the search with the viewing orb.

Mizuki snapped back into awareness when he heard an eagle's cry. It was then that he noticed a primal aura of raw fear lingering over the silent forest. As he began to calm himself, he realized that he was completely lost and began to panic, whirling at every small noise. In his fear, he failed to notice the unnatural fog bank filling the clearing.

Inu, the ANBU Captain who had been following Mizuki, did not know what was causing either the fog or the subliminal fear that filled the small clearing ahead of them but he nonetheless ordered his ANBU company to surround the mist-filled clearing. 'Not knowing really, _really _bites.' He decided.

Now in a full-fledged panic, Mizuki heard something moving through the brush behind him. Spinning around, he launched his last brace of _shuriken_ at the sound, hitting nothing but air. Growing angry, he shouted incoherently as he rushed towards the sound of footsteps, missing the small sound of a clone being dispelled. Mizuki stopped as he heard as object slicing through the air. Dodging to the right, he watched with morbid fascination as a straight-bladed throwing knife blurred past his shoulder. Facing the direction the knife came from, Mizuki assumed a defensive stance. Hearing a twig snap behind him, he whirled around, barely seeing the white-robed figure standing before him. As he watched warily, the figure twitched its right hand, and Mizuki saw an eight-inch blade shoot out of the figure's sleeve. The last thing he saw was the blur of the Assassin's right arm.

After retrieving his throwing knife, Naruto returned to Mizuki's corpse. Opening a small ledger book, he dipped an eagle-feather quill into Mizuki's blood and drew a line on the page. He then took an eagle's flight feather, and coated it in the traitor's blood, using it to paint a strange sigil onto a blank paper, before throwing the paper into the air and pinning it to a nearby tree. As he dispelled the mist, he became aware of the full company of ANBU surrounding the clearing. Raising his arm in a salute, he withdrew the Hidden Blade and vanished with the mist, as if he had never been.

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen dispelled the scrying _jutsu,_ erasing the image of the bloody clearing from the orb. For the first time, the old monkey felt every inch the old man he appeared to be. 'So, my suspicions were correct, the Heir of the Assassins has finally come.' He thought to himself 'To think that Konoha would witness the return of the Assassin Brotherhood. I cannot keep the fact the he killed a Konoha Shinobi from the Councils, but at least I can keep to myself, any suspicions of his identity.' He gave a troubled sigh as he sank deeper into his chair. 'Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into now?' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

-Nami No Kuni-

"Are you sure that this information is correct?" a voice spoke from behind a high-backed chair. "Are you certain that our contact was slain by an assassin, and not just any back-alley murderer, by a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins?" "Yes, Bunta-sama, the hit was witnessed by one of our spies in the Konoha ANBU ranks." Spoke the low-level grunt. "Interesting, an unaffiliated asset loose in Hi No Kuni. Jei, send several teams of our best trackers. I want this 'Tamashī No Naruto' and his entire party under my payroll before we move on the bridge-builder. Have we had any success in locating the 'Oni No Kiri'?" "Yes, Bunta-sama, the Demon of the Mist and his party are awaiting orders as we speak." Said the now-identified Jei. "That is good, his orders are to stand down until we commission 'The Spirit of the Whirlpool,' then I want the Bridge-Builder dead at by all costs. That thrice-damned bridge is the only threat to my complete control of Nami, and I will not allow any threats to Gatō Shipping.

And now…

An advanced look at the Multiverse continuation for The Last Assassin…

(Still under construction)

Laws/Mechanics for the Multi-cross are as follows;

Law 1: There are 9 spirits in Naruto's mindscape (10 if you count the true soul)

3 are good - Semper Fortis, Chikala Tokalu, By Grace, We Are Delivered

3 are neutral - A Fox On The Edge, Melody of the Kitsune, The Last Assassin

3 are evil - Not given storylines as I cannot write an Evil/Fallen/Demon!Naruto

Law 2: The Kyuubi is/was a conglomeration of these spirits, and originally titled "The Embodiment of the Balance".

Law 3: There is a MUCH larger story behind the sealing than even Minato knew. Entire EMPIRES rise and fall at this boy's whim, and the very stars revolve around his head as the very Gods themselves stand as witnesses to the end of all things... or the beginning.

Law 4: The balance of the Multiverse depends on whether or not he succumbs to his inner demon, for the boy is the Crux, the Keystone, the Lynchpin that contains the Embodiment of the Balance.

Law 5: Should the boy fall to his inner demons, than Evil shall triumph over good, and the Multiverse shall fall into Chaos…

Law 6: Should the boy Triumph over his inner self, than Good shall triumph over Evil, yet the Balance shall be lost…

Law 7: should the boy befriend his inner self and coexist, than the balance is preserved, yet Good and Evil shall destroy each other, and begin their eternal struggle anew…

Expect many truths to be revealed and twists to be uncovered for the fate of the Multiverse rests on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note Due to a Lack of progress and the fact that I have recently purchased Assassin's Creed 3 & 4, The Last Assassin will be taken down and completely redone in order to fit in more of the AC storylines. The Last Assassin will still be part 1 in a Mega-series tentatively titled "A Growing Darkness"  
>-Anonymus2047 820/2013 


End file.
